If Tomorrow Never Comes
by hollytiger
Summary: Harry is ready to fight. Before he faces Voldemort, he and hermione share a night together. Find out the outcome of the fight.


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by

Hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. So sue me._

_Summary: Harry finds Hermione sitting by the fire in their common room and talks to her about Voldemort. Seventh-year fic. Rated R._

Harry groaned and looked at his watch as he felt an empty spot next to him. His watch read 1:27 in the morning. He tossed the covers back and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He heard footsteps down in his common room.

"Must be Hermione..." he thought as he threw on his robe and slippers. He walked down to find Hermione, sure enough, and he gave her a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Me either," she said as he sat next to her on the couch. They had been appointed Head Boy and Girl and shared a common room and dormitory together. Although they cared for each other very much, Hermione stayed with him not because they were sexually active but to keep his nightmares away and it seemed to work. Hermione leaned into Harry and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hermione, earlier I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that Voldemort might show up here either today or tomorrow. I have to fulfill the prophecy Hermione. One of us is going to die, and it's going to be him."

"Harry, don't go. I don't want you to," she replied and began to sob into his arms.

"I have to Hermione. It's our only hope of ever living together and not having to worry about what will happen in the future."

"Just promise me one thing," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Anything," said Harry, looking back.

"That you'll come back to me." Harry and Hermione's lips closed in on each other and the two met in a kiss filled with passion that had built up over the seven years they had known each other. This wasn't like any other kiss they shared before. Harry looked into her eyes and looked at her as if asking the question they both thought.

"Yes," she whispered and he scooped her up and carried her up to his room. He set her gently on their bed and they both removed their robes. He gently kissed her body, moving up and down across her naked form. She moaned as he gently rocked into her with each thrust. Every time he touched her, she moaned louder.

"YES HARRY! YES!" she cried as he rocked into her. He grabbed her breast

"Hermione!" he moaned. When it was over he buried his head into her shoulder, planting little kisses on her neck.

"Harry, that was amazing," she said.

"I know. I love you Hermione."

"And I you, Harry."

Harry laid there and watched Hermione's sleeping form. It was four o'clock in the morning.

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning   
_Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

Harry got up hours later and Dumbledore came into the common room.

"He's here isn't he?" asked Harry. Dumbledore's face was grim. 

"It's time, Harry. Fate awaits."

"Let me say goodbye."

Harry walked into the bedroom. He looked at Hermione, sleeping peacefully. He thought about what might happen.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione. I will be back. We're going to get married, have lots of kids, and live happily ever after." He kissed her head and her cheek and kissed her lips and left the room, ready to fight for his future.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
"I'm doing this for my parents, for Ron, for Ginny, Seamus, for Luna, Neville, for Sirius, and for Hermione," he thought and made his way out to fight Voldemort._

"Potter, at last you and me. Now we shall battle to the end!" cried Voldemort.

He held the bloody sword in his hand. It was over. The war was over. He won, and he stood amongst the blood pool pouring out from his enemy. His wand had been taken and Fawkes had brought the sword of Gryffindor when Harry thought he was going to die. Harry sighed. He was sweaty, covered in dirt and blood and exhausted. He belted the sword and lifted the body of Voldemort up and dumped it into the lake. He watched the squid sniff the body and watched a tentacle grab the body and sink underwater. Bubbles came up from the squid's mouth. He ran back to the castle and ran to the Great Hall. He swung the doors open and set the sword on the table. Hermione ran up to him and engulfed him in a giant hug, sobbing her eyes out. He held her and she looked at him.

"He's gone," he said as the occupants of the Great Hall stared at him. "We're free to live as we please."

The hall burst into cheers and he picked Hermione up and twirled her around.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes _

"I told you I would come back," he said.

"I know Harry, I know." He kissed her.

"Will you marry me?" Make love to me every night in our shitty apartment? Have lots of kids? Be there when I get my first gray hair-"

"SHHH," said Hermione as her finger silenced him. "I told you my answer ages ago. Yes, of course."

Their lips met in a warm embrace and the hall applauded. Ginny was wiping a few tears away while Ron yelled, "ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"

"I love you Hermione."

" I love you too Harry." Hermione gasped when she saw his forehead.

"Harry! Your scar!" She grabbed her hand mirror and he looked into it. The hall gasped in shock when they saw what took place of the scar on his forehead. A tiny heart -shaped birthmark was in place of the lighting bolt scar.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_


End file.
